It's the Alien Life
by Mothgirl13
Summary: AF-verse. A blast inexplicably frees the aliens from the Omnitrix in battle. What's worse? They've become powerless humans! Now as they have to deal with the human world, and Ben without most of his alien forms for combat, how will they prevail? How will they return? Can they even get along with their wielder, or each other? (K for some later scenes)
1. Chapter 1

_**I jumped the bandwagon...late XD**_

_**After years of debating to do this or not, here it is: My own humanized alien story, set in Alien Force.**_

_**This is sort of a tribute to Aquaria-Identity-07's story, "It's a Teen's Life," set in the original series. Do you prefer the original aliens? Check out her story! ^^ It deserves some love~**_

**_Anyway, reviews are certainly welcomed, and I do not own Ben 10. And yes, first chapter is always crappy :P_**

**_Without further ado, _****"It's the Alien Life" **

"Okay, buddy, let's see you take on HUMUNGOSAUR!" Ben roared in his mountainous dinosaur-like alien form, charging for the Techadon robot.

The nearly sizable robot charged forward. It had taken down two of Ben Tennyson's aliens so far, this one was only slightly more of a challenge. Possibly.

After some time battling, the rampaging Techadon robot was finally starting to weaken, thanks to Ben, his cousin Gwen, and enemy-turned-friend Kevin. But that wasn't stopping the Techadon anytime soon. It continued wreaking havoc on the streets, smashing cars and scaring locals in its path. Not before Ben pile-drove him into a nearby building, of course.

"Got 'im! Ha! Whatcha going to do now, Techadon?" Humungosaur scoffed, putting in the robot in a headlock.

"I say we crack it open, or beat the answers out of it!" Kevin suggested, crossing his arms.

"What good will _that_ do?" Gwen, the level-headed diplomat of the group, asked. She was the only one out of three who opposed to the hit-first-ask-later strategy of her two teammates. "It doesn't even talk, how do you expect it to….Ben, what are you doing?"

"Trying to crack him open!" Ben apparently found Kevin's idea to be better, and more fun. The Techadon strained as the Vaxsaurian attempted ripping its helmet-esque head off.

"Ben, you don't know what that might do! It might-!" Gwen didn't get the chance to finish her protest before the Techadon's head was finally pried free of its body, sending out a powerful shockwave of electrical energy, sending the three alien teenagers in all directions. The shockwave shook up lower level buildings and cars around it, and as soon as it had started, it stopped.

"Ohhh, man!" Ben groaned, returned to his human form. He had been thrown into a wall, and turning back into a human just as it happened only made the pain worse. Gwen had managed to encase herself in a mana bubble, while Kevin was recovering from landing in the street. Before them, the Techadon sparked and shut down, falling forward.

"Well, problem solved!" Ben said, dusting himself off.

"Right, and it only took out a hundred foot radius of this street." Gwen said, unamused by her cousin's antics.

"Yeah, but no one got hurt…I think." Ben responded as Kevin joined them.

As if on cue, a pained groan emanated from some toppled trashcans nearby.

"You were saying?" Kevin remarked.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Gwen called out, rushing to the metal cans that had fallen on top of the supposed victim. With her mana powers, they were lifted away to reveal a young man, probably in his 20's. He was tall, noticeably fit, and very tanned skin. He wore muddy colored green clothes and had fiery red hair with a blonde streak going straight up his part.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Gwen asked again, but louder. She kneeled next to him, trying to support his head.

Elsewhere, other pained sounds arose in the street. This caught the teenagers' attention. "Go help them." Gwen said, "Call 911 if someone's really hurt!" Kevin and Ben nodded, leaving Gwen. Sure enough, there were a handful of bystanders that had been knocked out by the electric wave. Kevin helped some little kid out of a box, and Ben a formally-attired adult and a gothic looking teen.

"Mmm….huh?" The green clad stranger was waking up in Gwen's arms.

"Sir? A-Are you okay?" Gwen asked, worriedly. "Did you hit your head? Are you wounded?"

"Head…hurts…" He reached up to feel his forehead. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open when his fingers touched his hair. "Wait, my head HURTS?" He practically leapt up from the ground, staring at his hands and his body. "W-What happened to me?" He cried in a vaguely familiar, nasally voice.

"Sir?" Gwen asked, a little freaked out by his behavior.

"Gwen…?" Kevin asked, sounding equally freaked out. The young boy in his arms was struggling with him, becoming tangled in the pure white hoodie he was wearing.

"Put me down!" he demanded. He sounded odd…as though his voice were robotic!

"My wings! Where are they?" The gothic teen standing with Ben panicked, tugging at his deep blue jacket.

"You're clearly lacking them!" The older looking man with him pointed out, his voice tinged with a British accent, all the while staring at his hands.

In the area affected by the electrical blast, more concerned voices arose. Six more, to be exact, all in oddly colored but somehow familiar color schemes.

"This is getting really weird…" Ben said, joining the concerned looking Gwen and Kevin, watching these strangers babble frantically about changing and missing things.

Suddenly, the green clothed red head caught sight of Ben's left wrist.

"The Omnitrix!" He exclaimed, with widening amber eyes. He launched himself at Ben, grabbing him by the shoulders. Ben reached to activate the Omnitrix, but the crazed stranger stopped him. "I know you!"

"How so?" Ben demanded.

"B-Because…I think I _am _you! Not as I am now, of course…I'm a Methanosian…I'm the one you call Swampfire!"

"_Huh?_"

_**Confused yet? Curious? Perturbed by the awful starting chapter? XD Me too. More to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! :D**_

As much as I hate to put this upon my readers, this is more or less a descriptive chapter of what the aliens look like. That way it'll be done and over with, and we'll resume with the next chapters. (I plan to draw what they will look like, but in the meantime, leave that to your imaginations ^^)

**_I do not own Ben 10._**

"But that's not possible!" Ben said. He, Gwen, Kevin, and the ten people claiming to be his alien forms gathered in the mostly deserted parking lot of Mr. Smoothie. Normally something like this would be better left with the authorities…but if they were telling the truth, it would be better to have them come along than have them all locked up in the psych ward.

"It is! Somehow…I don't know how…" Swampfire sighed.

"But you're all just pieces of DNA in the Omnitrix! There's no way you guys could be alive, let alone be _human_." Ben argued.

"Indeed, and yet somehow our individual genetic codes have been rewritten to assume those of a Homo Sapien's, therefore trapping us in these horrid human forms." Brainstorm concluded. He stood out the most among the other aliens-turned humans, looking rather aged – save for the neat crop of sandy orange hair - and was dressed as your standard college professor. "It is unknown how, but even one who lacks intellect can deduce that it had to do with the automaton's electrical feedback."

Ben could only make out part of what his intellectually fit form was trying to say. Really, he was distracted by all of his aliens standing before him.

There was no mistake picking out Humungosaur from the rest. Even as a human, he was a pretty big guy. To anyone else, he probably would've looked like he worked out for several hours everyday in a gym. He had a simple tan-ish t-shirt and jeans. He had short, light brown hair and brown eyes, complementing his previous form.

Hung over his shoulder was Echo Echo. Somehow it was fitting that he was a kid. Ever since his transformation, he still talked very loudly. Everything about his was white and pale grey, right down to his scruffy hair and glazed-over eyes, bored from hearing Brainstorm talking.

Spidermonkey, on the other hand, kept himself busy in the meantime. He seemed to refuse standing upright, remaining in his simian crouched position, watching everyone with his bugged-out golden eyes. Making a game of hopping from table to table, he was still quite agile, but he missed having his extra arms and tail. His blue hair matched the blue-themed clothing he'd appeared in.

Jetray and Big Chill were seated at the same table, and both were acting paranoid of their surroundings. Jetray had become a short, oddly scrawny looking teen, in bright red jacket and shorts. Like Swampfire's, his hair was also a mix of red and blonde. His electric green eyes darted worriedly around his environment, as if looking for any danger around.

Big Chill, on the other hand, easily looked different from the previously Aerophibian. To the average passerby, he looked like an everyday goth: dark hair, black and royal blue clothing, tall and slender. The only thing that would have attracted said passerby's attention would've certainly been the cold, ice-blue eyes under his hood. Rather than looking scared, like Jetray, he looked rather suspicious of his surroundings.

Goop and Chromastone were seated with Swampfire. They would've looked like twins, had it not been for their respective color schemes. Both were tall, lanky, and probably looked a lot like college kids. Chromastone donned layered dark purple t-shirts and skinny jeans, and had a spiky mess of pink hair to top it off. Goop had a green shirt, dark green cargo pants, and terribly messy (and unwashed looking) dark blonde hair.

But to top them all off was, lo and behold, Alien X. He kept himself preoccupied by laying on his back on a table, hands tucked behind his head, and staring up at the clouds floating by in the sky. He was quite a surprise to Ben…for one, he could move and talk on his own (with a voice very similar to Ben's), and two, he seemed to be interested in just about anything within eyesight. Matching his old form was a simple black jacket over a white t-shirt and black pants. Bright green eyes continued staring up at the sky, drowning out Brainstorm's chatter.

"Sooo…you guys are stuck that way?" Ben attempted to translate. "No powers? No alien parts? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing except faint memories." Jetray observed. "I remember certain things…but not everything…I think they're memories from when Ben used our physical forms with the Omnitrix."

"Hm, that is quite plausible. I, too, recall only certain memories. Considering our forms only pertain to when Benjamin here transforms, we only have memories of what he sees." Brainstorm concluded.

"That…still doesn't make any sense." Ben admitted.

"What are we supposed to do with them now?" Kevin asked, also eluded.

"Put them _back_ in the Omnitrix?" Ben said retorted. Seemed simple enough to him, and it was a total bummer to only have about three aliens to transform into left in the Omnitrix!

"What, by shoving them back in? Knowing Galvan technology, you can't just beam them back into your Omnitrix."

"Your ruffian friend is correct. It would be a difficult operation." Brainstorm said flatly.

Spidermonky leapt off a table. "So now what?" he asked in a hyper tone. "We stay? CAN we stay? Please?" He flashed a goofy, wide-toothed grin. If he still had a tail, it'd be whipping around excitedly. The idea of exploring an entirely new planet, one that didn't involve hopping from treetop to treetop to avoid being eaten on a daily basis, was absolutely fantastic.

"Um, I guess you can…" Ben said.

"With you?" A random but completely innocent question.

"Me? I can't babysit ALL of you!" Ben protested.

"But we can't leave them to wander around either." Gwen argued. She lowered her voice out of earshot of the aliens. "We've seen what happens when one of your forms gets out of control and leaves the Omnitrix. What if one of them goes berserk and gets caught?"

Ben sighed. "True…" He thought it over for a second, before his face lit up. "I've got it! It's a long shot, but it might just work!"

"A sleepover?" Sandra Tennyson asked, puzzled. "Benjamin, aren't you a little old for sleepovers?"

"It's not a sleepover, it's…well…" Ben struggled for an answer. Okay, maybe this plan wasn't so well thought out. Sure, his parents know about his powers and his missions, but how would they believe the ten young men crowded behind him were aliens-turned-humans? "It's…part of my school's student exchange program! Yeah!"

The group of aliens weren't quite sure what he was describing to his parents, but apparently if it worked, they'd have a place to stay away from prying eyes.

"And as part of that program, I thought maybe we could go camping with Grandpa Max! You know, like I did as a kid? Just for the weekend?"

"Hmm…Well, I don't know…" Carl Tennyson said, rubbing his chin. It seemed pretty odd that neither he nor his wife had gotten any notice about this program. That, and he was a little suspicious about these new students. "If these are students, who's the gentleman with you?"

Ben gulped, looking back at the equally surprised Brainstorm. "Er, he's…" he motioned for the Cerebrocrustacean to come forward (even if Brainstorm walked funny. He was still getting used to walking on two legs) "He's the teacher leading the program, Mr. …Storm! Yeah!"

"Oh, Mr. Storm is it?" Sandra said. "Nice to meet you!" She said, shaking his hand. Apparently human hands would take some getting used to as well.

"You sure you can handle this many kids?" Ben's dad asked.

"Ah, to the extent of my capabilities to withstand whatever it activities human adolescents partake in?" Brainstorm answered nervously.

Ben intervened, taking the intellectual alien by the arm and dragging him off. "Well, gotta go! See you guys on Sunday night! Love you both and all of that!"

"Sandra," Ben's dad asked, watching the teenagers make a quick departure. "Do you think Ben's hanging out with the wrong crowd?"

_**I'm sure you have a few questions in mind.**_

**Why are the aliens all boys?**

_**To make it less confusing (*cough*I'mavoidingtheshippers*cough*)**_

**How did they become human?**

_**That will be revealed later X3**_

**What about the clothes?**

_**Ditto.**_

**You have no idea what you're doing, do you?  
****_Absolutely none :3_**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter's more or less slapstick "I can't believe I'm human!" action with a few headcanons about the aliens thrown in. **_

_**BUT anyways, enjoy!**_

"And they believed you?" Gwen asked, surprised that Ben got away with his crazy excuse. She helped Ben pitch up a tent that had been neglected in a garage out in the open wilderness.

"Yeah! They totally bought it!" Ben said proudly. His cousin glared at him. "What? Did you expect me to walk up and say 'Oh hey mom, dad! Remember my aliens? They turned into humans a few hours ago, and they need a place to crash'?"

"Point taken, but this is still a crazy idea." She said. Looking over her shoulder, she watched said aliens – now humans – exploring the environment around them. Some helped set up camp, as they recalled from Ben's own memories, and others played around, testing their limits with their new bodies…except for Brainstorm, remaining seated on a tree stump, seemingly refusing to touch any part of nature around him.

"Where'd you pick up tent-making skills?" Kevin inquired Big Chill, watching him pull together a hand made shelter from tarps and branches. "Don't you guys, y'know, have nests and stuff?"

"Only for laying eggs. Normally we can make shelters from the hides and occasionally the carcasses of the predators we-"

"HOKAY, too much information." Kevin said, putting his hands up.

"Finished!" Swampfire said, laying back on his impromptu bed of grass, a rock…and not much else, really. It was disappointing not being able to communicate with Earth plants like he used to, but the area was much more enjoyable than the cities he would see through Ben's eyes. Okay, rocks apparently weren't comfortable for human skulls.

Spidermonkey followed suit, picking a sleeping spot in some entwined tree branches. The scratchy feeling of the bark and bundles of leaves were welcoming. Unfortunately, it was difficult staying in the tree without his arachnid abilities.

"You two will have to make do with how humans camp." Gwen said. "And tomorrow, we'll take you around Bellwood."

"When did we agree on that?" Ben asked. That wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the weekend.

"The alternative is to leave them alone out here. Do you _really _want to risk having your alien forms running around on Earth? Might I remind you of what happened when your forms have taken over before?"

"Point taken." Ben said.

"Hey! I caught some food!" Jetray exclaimed happily. Judging by his soaking clothes, matted hair and the arms full of fish, no one had told him how to use a fishing pole.

"Maybe we should call Grandpa, maybe he would know what to do…or get ahold of Azmuth somehow. Doesn't he get some kind of alert if the Omnitrix goes haywire?" Gwen asked.

"I guess. But what about the other problem?"

"What other problem?" Kevin asked, finishing up the tent he was working on. "The fact that your aliens couldn't camp like normal humans if their life depended on it?"

"The fact that I can't go hero!" Ben exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do if aliens threaten Earth _again_?"

"Yeah, good question Tennyson. I mean, it's not like anyone else around here has powers." Kevin replied sarcastically.

"Well…what if _they_ have powers?" Gwen asked, motioning to the group behind them. As if to answer her question, Spidermonkey took a daring leap from one tree, missed his target, and collapsed onto Swampfire and Chromastone, neither of which were prepared for the impact with their respective plant and stone-based hides.

"Yeeeah, I doubt that." Ben sighed. He felt a tug on his pant leg. Echo Echo was giving him a pitiful look.

"I…don't feel too good." The childlike alien admitted in his robotic-sounding voice, holding his stomach. "It keeps making noises."

Oh great, it was alien babysitting all over again. "Umm…that probably means you're hungry." Ben said, hoping that was the case. He dug into the nearby box of food that Gwen brought along. Hot dogs, hot dog buns, marshmallows…ah! "Here, you want a sandwich?"

The once-synthetic alien took the plastic-wrapped offering, peeled it carefully, and examined the concoction. He stared at Ben, confused.

"What, you've never had food before?" Ben asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He's…well, _was_…a silicon being, Ben." Gwen shrugged. "Maybe Echo Echo's species doesn't have to eat."

Echo Echo stared down at the sandwich again, and, very cautiously, took a bite. The sense of taste practically flooded his senses! The texture was partially dry, partially squishy as he swallowed. His eyes widened. "This is…GOOD!" the child-like alien exclaimed, for lack of a better description. "What is this?"

"Um, peanut butter and jelly?" Ben said. "You like it then, huh?" It felt awkward, practically talking to another form of himself, but as a family member would to a child.

"I like it! I like it a LOT!" Echo Echo grinned, before fleeing to share the Earthly treat with the others, who were watching.

"Something tells me we're doing some serious babysitting this weekend." Kevin said.

"Hate to say it, but I think we're stuck with them until we can get them back into the Omnitrix." Gwen said. "Ben, I think you're going to be out of commission for awhile…"

"Aw man…" Ben groaned, realizing this.


End file.
